Birthday Blues
by InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere
Summary: Snug under the covers on the couch, James looked around the room. He was surrounded by his brothers, who were watching the TV screen happily. The boy smiled. Maybe being sick on your birthday wasn't so bad after all. Just a wee little thing written for James' 23rd birthday! :)


**Hey guys! So this is my first one-shot ever, so sorry if its too short or long. This was dedicated to my baby WHO IS 23 TODAY WHAT IS THIS?! Wow. Time really goes by fast. I remember little 19 year old James in the promo for the pilot of Big Time Rush four years ago like it was yesterday! Look how far you've come Jamie. Love you! **

**Okay, so before you read this, this is show verse, not band verse so he's 18 instead of 23, haha. Enjoy! :)**

_Summary: Snug under the covers on the couch, James looked around the room. He was surrounded by his brothers, who were watching the TV screen happily. The boy smiled. Maybe being sick on your birthday wasn't so bad after all. _

_Rating: Kplus._

_Pairing(s): it's barely there, but a little bit of Jucy...is that what it's called? Anyway, it's JamesxLucy. :p_

XXX

"James! Jamie, wake up!" The energetic little Latino rushed into the room, brown eyes full of excitement. He crawled on his big brothers bed and shook him lightly. The tall birthday boy opened his hazel eyes with a groan and grinned at his little brothers excitement.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear James, happy birthday to you!" Carlos half sang-yelled. James laughed and pat his helmet. "Thanks, Litos!"

Carlos tugged on his arm. "Hurry, Logan made birthday cupcakes and he won't let me have one until you wake up!" He pouted. James pushed him out the door gently and nodded at him. "Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes, I have to use the bathroom real quick." The Latino obeyed and hurried to fulfill his orders.

As soon as James got to the bathroom, his smile turned into a pained frown and he gripped his head, leaning on the shower. He did not wake up in a very good state. His throat was scratchy and dry, his head ached and he was very drowsy, which was strange because he was always energetic on his birthday.

As the tall teen rinsed his face, he looked in the mirror and spoke to his reflection, "James Diamond, you have only been sick once and you are NOT going to be sick again. Especially not on your birthday! Now pull yourself together and look pretty!" He grabbed his Cuda and sprayed the strong spray everywhere.

Suddenly his reflection started to drop the Cuda and stare blankly at him, which made James shriek and drop his comb. "What the-?" He cut off with another shriek when his reflection suddenly started to talk to him.

"Face it James, you're probably hallucinating this because you're sick. As good as Logan's birthday cupcakes are, you'll probably end up puking them out. You don't wanna be sick on your birthday, do you? Besides, you and Carlos ARE the Hollywood super party kings of Hollywood! How good is a James Diamond birthday bash? You don't wanna be sick for it!"

Real James huffed and put away his lucky comb. "Shut up, reflection. I am not sick!" And he stormed out the door.

When James got out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, there was a really tasty looking batch of cupcakes on the table, each with a letter on it so it spelled out 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES!' the last one had an exclamation point. Logan, Kendall and Carlos were circled around the table with smiles on their faces, urging him to sit down.

James forgot about his head, throat, drowsiness and the conversation he had with his reflection and licked his lips, ready to dig into the cupcakes.

After hugging Logan and Kendall and thanking them for the birthday wishes, he bit into the first cupcake with the letter J on it and he slowly started to feel better. Maybe he wouldn't be sick after all!

Suddenly there were knocks at the door, and Kendall went to open the door. At the doorway was Camille, Jo and Lucy. Kendall pecked Jo on the cheek and Camille went to go find Logan in the kitchen, while Lucy approached James.

"Hey, James!" The rocker girl greeted him, smiling. James flipped his hair and tried to put on a flirty smirk. "Hello there, Lucy." He said.

"Happy birthday." She smirked and bent down to kiss him on the cheek. She giggled at his suddenly starstruck face and walked away, biting a cupcake.

James smiled proudly and touched his cheek, mood lifted 100 percent. Yep, he had a feeling this was going to turn out to be a perfect day!

XXX

It was about the time of the party when James started to really feel sick again.

It was going to be a pool party, which meant girls in bikinis. Usually James would be excited about that, but now he was feeling kind of miserable. His headache and drowsiness was back, and the pain in his throat was replaced with nausea.

He was sitting on his bed, staring off into space with a hand on his stomach when suddenly there was a knock on the door. "James? Are you decent?" James' head snapped up. Kendall. Oh no, if he found out that he was sick, he wouldn't be able to go to his own party! Which, to be honest, he really didn't feel like going, with all the loud music and... People. But still, he hated when people fussed over him. If Kendall found out, then Logan will find out. And then he'll go all over protective doctor.

Painting a fake smile on his face, he said, "Yep, come on in!" The door opened and the blonde came in. "Dude, you're not in your swimming shorts yet? We have to be at the party like right now - why are you holding your stomach like that?"

James dropped his hand to his side and straightened up. "No reason," he lied. Suspicious green eyes looked him up and down and he sighed. "Alright, but if you're hiding anything from me I'm gonna kick your butt," he grinned. "Get dressed, buddy."

James sighed in relief. That was close! But James knew that Kendall was faking about not realizing there was something wrong with him, and that he decided not to give him a hard time about it because its his birthday. He quickly changed into his swim trunks and tried to not let that happen again.

XXX

James sat on the edge of the pool as he looked around his party. It was going pretty good. People were having fun, swimming, laughing. He heard Kendall laugh evilly and the squeals of joy from Carlos as the blonde playfully threw him into the pool.

"Hey, man. Something wrong?" Logan suddenly appeared out of nowhere, sitting next to him and putting a hand on his back.

"No, nothings wrong. I'm fine," James smiled at him, but Logan frowned. "You don't look like you're having a very good time..." The genius said.

James sighed. "Alright, you caught me. I guess I'm just feeling a little bit under the weather, that's all."

Logan's frown deepened. "What hurts?"

"My stomach and my head, and I'm extremely tired." The doctor in training put his hand on James' forehead and gasped, recoiling. "Oh my God James you're really hot!" He got up, bringing James with him.

"Logie!" James whined. Logan rolled his eyes. "Relax, I'm just going to check your temperature and then you can go back to the party."

When they got to the bathroom in the apartment, a thermometer was shoved into James' mouth. James rolled his eyes but kept quiet.

Suddenly, before the thermometer even beeped, James went green and shot up from the bed and ran to the bathroom, Logan on his tail.

Kneeling down near the toilet, James gagged and gagged, but because he hasn't eaten anything or drank any water, it was just dry heaving and stomach acid.

"Urgh... Logie!" James called out desperately. Logan came in not a second after with a glass of water and was at his side, running soothing circles into his back. "It's okay James, let it out," he whispered.

Finally when he was done, James leaned back and groaned. Logan gave him a look of sympathy that James absolutely hated and handed him the water, trying to rub out the pain in his stomach.

"Yeah, you're not going back to that party." The teen who was now in doctor mode announced, texting Carlos and Kendall James was sick.

Logan set James up on the couch and flipped on the TV, before stuffing his face with medicine and blankets and pillows.

Suddenly Carlos and Kendall burst through the door, bombarding Logan and James with questions and concerns.

"Guys, I'm fine. Go back to the party!" James croaked. But the boys shook their head. "Nope! We're not going back to that party, not while you're up here all sick and sad!" Carlos said, cuddling up to James on the orange couch. "Neither are we!" Kendall and Logan announced simultaneously. James smiled at them. "Thanks, guys..."

The rest of the night the boys just goofed off and watched movies, and James realized a big party isn't what you need on your birthday. What you need is your friends, your family, and people that love you. And James happy he had that.

"Kendall, pass me my soda," Carlos ordered. Kendall shook his head. "Get it yourself, lazy." Carlos huffed and threw popcorn at Kendall, who growled and dumped the bowl over his head, causing Carlos to transform into a huge popcorn mountain.

James shook his head. Snug under the covers on the couch, James looked around the room. He was surrounded by his brothers, who were watching the TV screen happily. The boy smiled. Maybe being sick on your birthday wasn't so bad after all.

XXX

**Well, by the time this uploads it's probably not gonna be James' birthday anymore. Oh, well. I don't know why this took so long to write, I guess because I went to my friends house and got home at 10 PM -.- anyway, hope this wasn't too terrible, lol. And can someone PLEASE tell me how I did with the characterization? I find that's a problem I need to work on. HAPPY 23RD BDAY JAMES MASLOW!**


End file.
